<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[NaruSasu] [Oneshot] Màu xanh của cậu by MoanYoai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061080">[NaruSasu] [Oneshot] Màu xanh của cậu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoanYoai/pseuds/MoanYoai'>MoanYoai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Crazu Uchiha Sasuke, Dark, Hokage Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, NaruSasu Day, Romance, Sad Ending, Sasuke killed Naruto, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Violence, Yaoi, boylove, love corpses, suicidal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoanYoai/pseuds/MoanYoai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Màu xanh của cậu</p><p>Author: Hạo Điền Điền aka Linh Hồ</p><p>Disclaimer: Nhân vật thuộc về Kishimoto-sensei, tôi chỉ viết lên một câu chuyện tự tưởng tượng về họ.</p><p>Category/Genre: | Fanfiction |Romantic| </p><p>Rating: NC-17(bạn đọc từ 17 tuổi trở lên)</p><p>Warnings: OOC</p><p>Pairing: NaruSasu</p><p>Status: Completed</p><p>Notes:</p><p>- Đây có vẻ giống một đoạn độc thoại của Sasuke hơn</p><p>-Fic có những chi tiết gây khó chịu</p><p>- Sasuke trong fic được miêu tả là một kẻ điên loạn</p><p>- Nếu cảm thấy không ổn với nội dung fic, hãy out ngay.</p><p>Summary</p><p>Naruto cố tình để Sasuke giết mình ở Thung lũng tận cùng, và quãng đời còn lại của cậu phải sống trong nỗi dằn vặt dày xéo tâm can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>NaruSasu, Naruto x Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fics Naruto/Sasuke, NaruSasu</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[NaruSasu] [Oneshot] Màu xanh của cậu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tôi nhớ cậu...</p><p>Nhớ cậu biết bao nhiêu...</p><p>Nhớ cậu nhiều lắm...</p><p>Nhớ cậu đến chết đi được...</p><p>*****</p><p>Vào những đêm hè oi ả râm ran tiếng côn trùng rả rích dưới màn trời đen thăm thẳm, những đêm hè mất ngủ miên man, tôi lại nghĩ, nghĩ rất nhiều, nghĩ về một thế giới không có cậu, một thế giới không có cái tên Uzumaki Naruto.</p><p>Bộ não chẳng có gì nào ngoài bao hận thù chất đống thành tảng trĩu nặng của tôi đã mường tượng ra biết bao nhiêu lần cái viễn cảnh ấy, khi đôi tay tôi đâm xuyên qua cơ thể cậu, luồn những ngón vào sâu tận trong từng mạch máu thớ thịt, bàn tay tôi mò mẫm tới bên ngực trái, vuốt ve thật yêu thương trái tim ấm áp đang đập thổn thức của cậu và rồi tôi bóp chặt lấy nó, nghiền nó cho kì vụn nát mới thôi.</p><p>Tôi đã sẵn sàng để lún ngập trong bóng tối vô tận, còn cậu thì vẫn ở tận ngoài khơi xa, nơi sóng vỗ rì rào không ngơi nghỉ và mặt biển cùng trời cao thì xanh đến ngút ngàn.</p><p>Màu xanh của cậu.</p><p>Màu xanh trong con ngươi sáng ngời.</p><p>Ấy thế mà tôi vẫn luyến tiếc những thứ xúc cảm cả về tinh thần và thể xác nơi cậu, rồi tôi không còn ham muốn tồn tại nữa, vứt đi hết thảy quá khứ và những thứ khát khao viển vông, khi chúng ta lao vào nhau, tại Thung lũng tận cùng ngày ấy, tôi chỉ muốn chết mà thôi, chỉ muốn chết cùng cậu, chết cùng Uzumaki Naruto.</p><p>Còn cậu thì sao vẫn cứ cứng đầu như vậy, chẳng bao giờ nhún nhường, chẳng bao giờ bỏ cuộc, chẳng bao giờ cho tôi toại nguyện.</p><p>Khoảnh khắc ấy khi chúng ta lao vào nhau, khi tôi đã sẵn sàng nắm tay cậu để rời bỏ thế giới mục rữa này, thì cậu lại đứng im.</p><p>Thằng khốn.</p><p>Uzumaki Naruto đứng im, đứng ngược chiều so với cái nắng chói lòa, mặc cho bàn tay tôi đã đâm thủng ngực trái của cậu, cậu đứng im, và rồi cậu cười, cái cười sao quá đỗi nhạt nhòa xăm xăm.</p><p>Uzumaki Naruto để mặc cho máu cậu ta nhuộm đỏ cả người tôi.</p><p>Áp đôi môi ấm áp của cậu lên môi tôi, liếm láp nhẹ nhàng và khẽ khàng nói rằng :" Tôi yêu cậu Sasuke."</p><p>Cậu ta hôn tôi cho đến khi cái hơi tàn cuối cùng dập tắt, đến khi trái tim trong lòng bàn tay tôi thôi đập và đôi môi ấy bỗng dưng lạnh cứng như băng.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Tôi đắm mình trong hơi men cay nồng nơi khóe mắt, mỗi khi tay tôi nhuốm máu đỏ của một kẻ xa lạ, mỗi khi như vậy, tôi lại chìm sâu vào những cơn say chẳng tìm thấy đâu là bến bờ.</p><p>Rằng cậu như thế mà nói yêu tôi à?</p><p>Rặt tôi là một tên Hokage độc tài.</p><p>Còn cậu đang cười nói vui vẻ ở nơi đâu khi trải đôi cánh tự do tự tại lên nền trời cao thẳm, bỏ lại tôi cùng với bao nỗi cô đơn dày xéo cùng với gông xiềng thù hận chẳng thể gỡ bỏ.</p><p>Naruto đứng đấy, im lặng và bất động, còn bàn tay tôi thì đâm xuyên qua lồng ngực cậu ta.</p><p>Naruto đứng đấy, máu văng đầy mặt tôi, cậu ta cười và nói yêu tôi.</p><p>Mắt cậu ta xanh, xanh đến ngút ngàn mây trời, và khi ấy, giọt máu đào rực lửa rơi xuống vùng nước lạnh căm căm, nhuộm đỏ cả một dòng xanh trong.</p><p>Máu cậu ta nhuộm đỏ cả một dòng xanh trong.</p><p>Naruto ngã xuống, và sắc xanh trong con người vụt tắt.</p><p>Cậu ta chết rồi, còn lại đây chỉ là một thân xác lạnh ngắt cùng một trái tim đã ngừng đập.</p><p>Nhưng tôi còn đâu nước mắt để khóc thương bây giờ?</p><p>---------------------------------------------------</p><p>Tâm trí tôi nay chỉ có chết chóc và đã ngập ngụa máu đỏ.</p><p>Còn những khoảng xanh bất tận kia thì hoen ố tanh nồng.</p><p>Màu xanh của cậu.</p><p>Hiện lên ở mọi ngóc ngách, con nước nhỏ gợn sóng, dòng suối xuyên sâu qua kẽ đá, biển xanh rộng cánh chim bay, bầu trời cao vời vợi và hiện lên trong cả tiềm thức tôi mỗi khi tôi khép đôi mi lại.</p><p>Naruto đứng đấy, im lặng và bất động, còn bàn tay tôi thì đâm xuyên qua lồng ngực cậu ta.</p><p>Naruto đứng đấy, máu văng đầy mặt tôi, cậu ta cười và nói yêu tôi.</p><p>Cậu ta nghĩ như vậy có thể khiến tôi mủi lòng hay sao, không, tay tôi vẫn đâm xuyên qua tim cậu ta, tiếng chidori rít gào xé toạc không khí, trái tim ấy ngừng đập, à đúng rồi, trái tim ấy ngừng đập và cậu ta ngã xuống.</p><p>Màu xanh vụt tắt.</p><p>Màu xanh là rào cản cuối cùng để tôi dấn thân vào bóng tối vô tận.</p><p>Tôi rất ghét màu xanh, phải rồi, tôi rất ghét màu xanh.</p><p>Tôi ra lệnh thiêu hủy tất cả những thứ có màu xanh, vì tôi rất ghét màu xanh mà, mọi thứ, tất cả mọi thứ, điều biến hết đi, buông tha cho tâm trí tôi.</p><p>Màu xanh cút khỏi thế giới của tôi.</p><p>Một thế giới chỉ có Uchiha Sasuke mà thôi, một thế giới của một tên Hokage độc tài.</p><p>Phía cuối chân trời vần vũ mây đen, đì đùng tiếng chớp lóe sáng, cả thế giới đằm mình trong thứ chất màu đen kìn kịt.</p><p>Nắng đâu rồi, mặt trời đâu rồi, màu xanh đâu rồi.</p><p>Tôi lại ra lệnh sơn tất cả thành màu xanh, xanh như trời cao, xanh như biển rộng, xanh như mắt của cậu.</p><p>Không, đó không phải là màu xanh, tôi lẩm bẩm một mình và tiện tay bẻ gãy cổ tên thợ sơn.</p><p>Chúng cống nạp tất cả những thứ mà chúng nghĩ là màu xanh, không phải, mắt của những kẻ đó bị làm sao vậy, màu xanh cơ mà, màu của sự sống ấy.</p><p>Rõ ràng tôi nhìn ra những thứ chúng mang đến đỏ rực như máu, nhưng chúng dám cả gan nói rằng đó là màu xanh, tôi đâu có mù, có nên chăng khoét mắt tất cả bọn chúng để có thể phân biệt màu sắc tốt hơn?</p><p>Trời không xanh và không có ánh sáng.</p><p>Tôi khát cầu màu xanh, tôi khát cầu ánh sáng, không phải mặt trời ngoài kia, một mặt trời khác kìa, mặt trời còn sáng hơn tất thảy vạn vật.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------</p><p>Naruto đứng đấy, im lặng và bất động, còn bàn tay tôi thì đâm xuyên qua lồng ngực cậu ta.</p><p>Naruto đứng đấy, máu văng đầy mặt tôi, cậu ta cười và nói yêu tôi.</p><p>Tôi muốn ngủ.</p><p>Tôi cần những viên nhộng xanh đỏ lẫn lộn để ngủ, và bọn họ luôn mang nó đến phòng ngủ của tôi mỗi đêm. Chỉ một vài viên thôi, là tôi có thể chợp mắt, điều đó mới dễ chịu làm sao, chìm đắm trong giấc mộng nồng say, tìm về những miền đất hứa, dẫu cho khi thức giấc tác dụng phụ của thuốc làm tôi đau đớn như phát điên.</p><p>Giấc ngủ như một ván cược nguy hiểm, và tôi thì chỉ có hai lựa chọn may rủi mà thôi, tìm thấy viên màu xanh thật bình yên hoặc viên màu đỏ nặng mùi gỉ sắt.</p><p>Tôi không ngủ được.</p><p>Đám thuốc xanh đỏ hỗn tạp ấy không làm tôi ngủ được nữa, dù có cố gắng tăng liều lượng lên bao nhiêu, khi tôi ngả người xuống giường, mắt tôi vẫn thao thức dù tâm trí tôi đã mỏi mệt rã rời.</p><p>Ai đó làm ơi vứt cho tôi một liều thuốc ngủ có hiệu quả đi.</p><p>Naruto đứng đấy, im lặng và bất động, còn bàn tay tôi thì đâm xuyên qua lồng ngực cậu ta.</p><p>Naruto đứng đấy, máu văng đầy mặt tôi, cậu ta cười và nói yêu tôi.</p><p>Giờ thì cậu ta chỉ còn lại một trái tim đã ngừng đập và một cái xác lạnh cóng như băng.</p><p>Không sao cả, mọi thứ chưa mục rữa, nhờ thứ thuốc lấy được từ chỗ Orochimaru, thân xác cậu vẫn chưa mục rữa, nó còn nguyên vẹn và độ đàn hồi vẫn thật cao, tôi bảo quản xác cậu ở nơi chỉ tôi có chìa khóa để vào, chỉ mình tôi mà thôi.</p><p>Naruto ở đây, còn đây, không phải là một người chết, trông cậu chỉ như đang ngủ một giấc thật dài mà thôi.</p><p>Những viên nhộng xanh đỏ lẫn lộn không còn tác dụng với tôi nữa.</p><p>Và tôi phát hiện ra Naruto là liều thuốc ngủ hữu hiệu hơn nhiều, mỗi đêm, mỗi đêm, tôi rúc vào trong lòng cậu, tận hưởng hơi ấm truyền từ lồng ngực rắn rỏi, Naruto sẽ vỗ về tôi, xoa đầu tôi và thật dịu dàng nói rằng, ngủ đi Sasuke, hãy ngủ đi Sasuke, như cách mà anh hai từng làm với tôi hồi thơ bé.</p><p>Xác Naruto lặng yên trên chiếc giường đầy hoa, cậu đang ngủ, một giấc ngủ trăm năm, cậu đang chờ tôi đến hôn cậu và làm cậu tỉnh giấc.</p><p>Đúng rồi, tôi đến và hôn lên trán Naruto, hôn lên khóe mắt cậu, lên chóp mũi của cậu, rồi đến khóe môi kia, nhẹ nhàng và e ấp như một cách hoa đẫm sương đêm, tôi hôn cậu ấy sâu hơn nữa và tôi luồn lưỡi vào trong khoang miệng của cậu.</p><p>Đến giờ hoàng tử gọi công chúa dậy rồi.</p><p>Nhưng Naruto vẫn chưa mở mắt, cậu ấy tiếp tục làm biếng và nằm ì trên chiếc giường đầy hoa trà đỏ, tôi sột soạt cởi quần áo của cả hai, từng cái một, khi hai cơ thể chúng tôi trần trụi chạm vào nhau.</p><p>Tôi áp má mình vào trong lồng ngực Naruto và ôm lấy cậu, như thể đang ôm cả sinh mạng của mình vậy.</p><p>Hai cơ thể lõa lồ ôm lấy nhau, à mà chỉ có tôi là ôm cậu ấy thôi, vì Naruto vẫn luôn bất động, hai mắt nhắm nghiền, chẳng thèm mở ra nhìn tôi lấy một lần.</p><p>Tôi trườn vào giữa hai chân cậu, ngồi lên đùi cậu, ma sát hạ bộ của cả hai với nhau, càng lúc càng mạnh, để chúng tôi được thấy ấm, để cảm nhận được xúc cảm mãnh liệt như một con người đang sống.</p><p>Tôi rúc đầu vào trong lồng ngực cậu, khẽ thì thào, rằng cậu thấy thế nào, có thích không, cậu yêu tôi nên cậu cũng thích thứ này đúng không.</p><p>Naruto không trả lời.</p><p>Khoan đã, sao người cậu ấy không ấm, sao tim cậu ấy không đập, sao mắt xanh cậu ấy lại tối đen đến như vậy?</p><p>Naruto chết rồi à? Mặt trời của tôi, màu xanh của tôi chết rồi à?</p><p>Tôi điên loạn mặc qua loa quần áo cho cả hai và tôi lôi xồng xộc  xác của cậu ấy đến Thung lũng tận cùng.</p><p>Tôi là một thằng điên mất trí, tôi lao đến đây cùng với xác của Naruto và giết tất cả những kẻ dám cản đường, tôi cuồng quay giữa một vùng trời ngập ngụa máu đỏ.</p><p>Tôi nhìn thấy một dòng nước trong xanh, và tôi lao xuống đắm chìm vào sắc xanh tuyệt đẹp ấy.</p><p>Naruto đứng đấy, im lặng và bất động, còn bàn tay tôi thì đâm xuyên qua lồng ngực cậu ta.</p><p>Naruto đứng đấy, máu văng đầy mặt tôi, cậu ta cười và nói yêu tôi.</p><p>Trong sắc xanh ảo mờ, tôi ghì chặt lấy xác Naruto vào lòng, như muốn khảm cậu vào tận sâu trong tâm can phế phổi, để chúng ta hòa vào làm một, chỉ một mà thôi.</p><p>Dòng nước xanh, xanh đến ngút ngàn, xanh như đôi mắt của cậu. Trong giấc mơ xanh êm dịu ấy, tôi đưa kiếm lên và tự cứa vào cổ mình.</p><p>Để máu đỏ của tôi được hòa vào sắc xanh của cậu.</p><p>Để tình yêu của chúng ta vĩnh viễn trường tồn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy NaruSasu day</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>